dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Making your Overworld a better place.
What is this about? This guide will try to get you through some of the problems you'll face. Not all, some. Generating world If you want to make your world most comfortable, don't set all resources to more, it will ruin the game. If you want to change something, change your settings to Land Branch->Most & Land Loop->Least. You will see, that your base should be in the middle, as the world appears to be an octopus, and you should make your base in the head. Also be sure to add RoG if not playing SW and make your world sw compatible. Mods? Sure! If you want, you can simplify the game by using some mods. I think those will do: ●PickyPickyPicky ●Always on status ●Item info ●Minimap HUD. If you want, you may try to use more mods. If an error occurs, when you have plenty of mods active, try to guess, wheres the problem (example: error cannot read a local inst 'inventory' 》check mods like More slots, Pigs with hats, Digestion...). I wouldn't use more than 10 mods if not necessary. Surviving wild I'm gonna tell you what to do for the first 20 days. I like to play as Wolfgang, but its your choice! Try someone you haven't played yet/for a long time! Day 1 Gather as many resources as possible and try to explore a bit. Most characters should survive a day with no food, so make a torch. If you want, you can make a campfire and cook your food. Don't eat raw things. Raw meat lowers sanity and other raw things except corn restore more if cooked. Try to avoid going to rock, marsh and mixed biomes, as they don't contain much food and resources. If you found it, try to go in a dedicious biome->carrots, berries, birchnuts, twigs, grass, catcoons and very likely a pig king! Day 2-5 Continue gathering, try some caves for resources, make a science machine and prototype an alchemy engine but don't place it on the go. Use the Science machine to get a shovel, spear, log suit, and a backpack. Do not make a base yet. Just explore and ''think ''of a good place for a base. Day 6-10 Be ready for a hound attack around day 8. Also start to settle down, make a base, 2 farms, 5 saplings, 5 berry bushes, 5 grass tufts planted, start with crock pot meals, possibly an ice box. If you have found a glommers statue, head to it at day 9/10 (full moon). Try to kill a koalefant for meat. Dont make a vest from its trunk-it heats just as earmuffs do. Instead kill few beefalos and make a beefalo hat. Day 11-20 # Now you should have a base, an explored chunk of map even in caves and should be ready for winter. Its time to farm a bit. In the morning plant all crops and go kill some pigmen or destroy that spider den! Find a Koalefant, kill a koalefant. Get a mandrake! You can even make a straw roll, and go exploring for two days! When you'll get back your crops should be fully grown! Relax! Make some meatballs, go to desert to take out dome Hounds and a Volt Goat, get a few Gears... Now its your turn to do something creative! Give a pig some spoiled petals (awesome roses), a spoiled Garland (distinguished hat), and go on a date! Don't forget an ice cream! Threats We both knew, that there are some. You should avoid these if not ready. Here is a list of them. Marsh biome-Home of Tentacles, Merms & Spiders You are just wandering around, its day seven, you are quite brave and now you see a pink biome with cut reeds and think something like "Oh hey! I heard i can make paper with these!" You get to a reed, start collecting it and >BOOM< a Tentacle got off the ground and you have 30 Health. You are frightened, running away, and you don't notice a green fish-like thing hitting you YOU ARE DEAD! Its better not to go there in the first 10 days as Merms are fast, Spiders can stunlock you and Tentacles deal lots of damage.